1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact tool, and more particularly to an apparatus for driving a nail into relatively inaccessible surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammer is normally used to drive a nail into a surface. However, in certain applications, such as when the surface to be nailed is surrounded by walls or barriers which are spaced sufficiently close together to prevent the placement of the hand of the person hammering therebetween, it is difficult, if not impossible, to utilize a conventional hammer for nail driving.
One prior art device utilized for driving nails into ceilings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,399 issued to Widener.